Because I love you
by claudinewashere
Summary: Massie and Derrick are back together but Claire and Cam aren't. Of course they'll get back together. But what happends when a new guy steps in and takes Claire away? rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! so hope you like the first chapter! enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that Lisi Harrison has mentioned in any of her Clique books  
**

**

* * *

**

**Block estate  
september 2  
6:30 am  
(Guest house)**

_thought I couldn't live without you  
it's gunna hurt when it heals too ohh  
it'll all get better in time _

Claire woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Today was the first day back at OCD. She was so nervous.

_oh god. what if I see Cam? will he want to take me back? _Claire thought.

_ring ring_ Massie was calling her brand new blackberry pearl cellphone.

"Kuh-laire! Come up so you can help me pick out my outfit!" Massie said

"Okay, okay! Be right up! bye!" Claire said right before she hung up.

When Claire got up to her room, she couldn't believe her eyes! Her room was a mess! Clothes everywhere!

"Massie! what happened!" Claire exclaimed

"I have to pick the perfect outfit to impress Derrick!" Massie explained

"Well at least you have a boyfriend" Claire grumbled

"Look, its been a month since he broke up with you. You need to get over him." Massie said

"I know! I just thought he loved me! I...I...I STILL LOVE HIM!" she said as she started to cry.

"It'll be okay. Just show him that you're over him. Get with another guy to make him jealous. that'll show him" she said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Claire said as she stopped crying.

When they were done picking outfits, Claire had a katarina spaghetti strap from abercrombie and fitch, Ralph Lauren white stone beach shorts, Alicia canvas sneakers, and had her hair in a perfect high ponytail.

Massie had on a purple tube top from Charlotte Russe, skinny jeans from abercrombie and fitch, leather flip-flops from abercrombie and fitch, metallic T-strap flats from Charlotte Russe, and her hair was crimped and in a half ponytail.

They were drop dead gorgeous.

"See, Kuh-laire! You look so hawt that Cam will come crawling back to you faster then you can say DONE! All we need to do is get you a guy." Massie said

"Done, done" Claire said

"and done" Massie finished

_its time to break some hearts_ Massie thought

* * *

**BOCD  
september 2  
7:30 am  
(oak tree)**

"Hey where are Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen?" Claire asked

"Oh, they're still on summer vacation. Alicia's still in Spain visiting her family, Dylan in California with her mom doing a show, and Kristen's in Michigan visiting a cousin. They said they'd be back by next week." Massie explained

Just as she finished Derrick and Cam came out of Harris Fisher's car. They looked hotter that before.

_Ehmagawd, cam, cam, CAM! what do I do? omg, hot guy to my right I'll go flirt. _Claire thought

She went up to him and introduced herself right when Massie walked up to Derrick to hug him.

"Hi I'm Claire. You must be new." she said

"Hey, I'm Jake and yeah I just moved from California." Jake said

"Wow, California awesome! So do you want to meet my friends?" Claire asked thinking that if Cam thought she liked him then Cam would get jealous.

"Sure, that'd be awesome." he said

As, they walked toward them they learned so much. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common.

"Hey guys! So, this is Jake, he's from California." Claire explained while holding Jake's hand.

Cam looked furious. His hands were balled up and if looks could kill, Jake would be dead.

Cam put a fake smile and introduced himself.

_man, I messed up big time. Now, how do I win back Claire? _Cam thought

* * *

**SO, what did you think? continue? no? REVIEW!**

**sorry if it sucked, first fanfic! don't blame me if its bad ((:**

**wanna hear a funny story? **

**well, today I made a bet with my friend Joleen. She said that at least one guy will ask me to the holiday dance on December 11. But I said that no one will. & who ever loses has to buy the other person's snacks. THEN, afterschool, Joleen and my best friend Katie were talking then after they said "hmmm, I wonder who's going to ask you to the dance!" & I think they know someone who's gunna ask me and I don't want to lose ):  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I'm trying to update as soon as I can. hope you like it!**

**btw, HAPPY TURKEY DAYY ((:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lisi Harrison's Clique books.  
**

**

* * *

**

**BOCD  
Algebra class  
September 2  
8:00 am**

RINGGG! The firs period bell rang. Claire found an empty desk so she put her stuff down. Unfortunately, Massie didn't have t his class. She sat quietly waiting for the teacher to start. Suddenly, Cam came up to Claire's desk and sat down.

"Hey Claire" Cam said

"Hey Cam." she said

"So, um-"

"Hey Claire!" Jake said out of nowhere

"Oh! hey Jake you have this class too?" Claire said

"Yeah. Mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all"

_come on cam! stop him from sitting there! _Cam thought. instead he just sat there watching him sit next to the girl of his dreams.

"So Claire I know this is all of a sudden but do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?" Jake asked

Claire knew that Cam was listening and she wanted to make him pay for hurting her so much.

"Yeah I'd love too!" Claire responded

Cam did nothing to stop her. _well if that's how she wants to play, then I'll play with her _Cam thought

Just then Olivia passed a note to Cam. Looking around her spotted her sitting behind him.

the note said:

_Hey Cammie,_

so I was thinking dat we could go out on saterdaii to da moovies!! It'll bee fuun!

_xoxo,  
oh-lee-vee-uhh!_

_PS. u got hott over da summer ((:  
_

_  
_"Wow, how stupid can she get." he said to himself

He wrote back saying yes. Now, he could 'accidentally' run into Claire and Jake and he could stop them from going too far.

When he turned back to Jake and Claire they were giggling and smiling.

_oh it's on _Cam thought

* * *

**BOCD  
English class  
September 2  
8:00 am**

Massie sat next to Derrick while watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, stop checking me out!" Massie giggled

"Sorry but you look hot." he said

"Right back at you"

Half an hour into the class she just wanted to get out of class and make-out with Derrick.

"When I get a hall pass, wait 3 minutes and follow me out" She whispered to Him. He nodded and signaled to go.

Massie asked for the pass and waited in the hall. Three minutes later she saw Derrick walk out.

"Hey you." she said

He couldn't wait any longer he grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers.

"I missed you over the summer. " he said

"I did too."

All of a sudden they started kissing again and Massie felt his tongue on her lip. She opened her mouth. after two minutes of making-out, she let go and went back in making him want her more.

"Dayum, she's good." Derrick said right before her walked in.

When her went back to his seat he saw her smirking.

"it;s a good thing I love you." Derrick whispered in her ear

* * *

**A/N so there it is! hoped you liked it! **

**I was so into it ((: **

**REVIEW PLEASE! & I'll update sooner!**

**happy thanksgiving! be thankful for what you have, not for what you don't have. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Man, since it's thanksgiving I thought of being generous and putting another chapter ((: **

**hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lisi Harrison's Clique books**

**

* * *

**

**BOCD  
Green Cafe  
September 2  
11:42 am  
**

_Where is Claire, I need to find her. I couldn't even last 2 minutes with Olivia. I have to tell Claire I still love her. _Cam thought.

While Cam was sitting down he heard that cute, familiar laugh. Claire was near. There she was table 18 with Massie, Derrick, and _Jake._

"Claire, I need to talk to you. Now." Cam said.

"Okay? sure." Claire said as she stood up.

They went out to the Hallway and suddenly, Cam pulled her into a Janitor's closet and locked to door.

"Cam! What are you doing!"

"Look, I know that you're going out with Jake but I...I...I still love you." He pushed her to the wall and kissed her hungrily. She didn't waste time and kissed him back. Finally tongue touching tongue making out like this was their last time seeing each other. Pushing away they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too." Claire said.

Cam sighed in relieve.

When they came back to the Cafe Claire talked to Jake.

"Look I think we should just be friends" she explained

"Yeah, okay. I got to go." He said before leaving. He knew it had something to do with Cam. Sure, it was only a couple hours, but he knew she was the one. He had to get her back.

* * *

**BOCD  
Green Cafe  
September 2  
11:42 am**

Massie was confused. _"it's a good this I love you"  
Do I love him? oh no. What if I don't! Calm down Massie. You're alpha. You can do whatever you want. _

"Hey Block!" Derrick said as he pecked her lips.

"Hey Derrick."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner on Saturday?" He asked.

"Yeah, That'd be great."

"Look, Block sorry if I freaked you out by saying that I love you. It's just that...that...that's how I feel about you."

"It's okay. And I thought about it and I...I love you too." She was sure about it. Now.

Little did they know that someone was watching them with envy.

What's going to happen?

one word:_ Drama_

* * *

**A/N sorry if it's short! **

**so my thanksgiving was funny ((:  
I ate until I couldn't eat anymore; played sharades; ate more; prank called people; played wii; & still to come: SHOPPING! 3**

**&& when my cousin was playing wii I was next to her, then she was playing tennis & she whacked me -_- **

**HAHAHA! how funny is that? but it hurt... **

**hoped you liked my chapter! I'll try & update tomorrow! or at like 1 or 2 am if I'm still awake. BYEE! :]  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

hey guys! No, I'm not going to stop writing Because I love you. But, I'm going to start a new story. I'll still continue this but not too often. Sorry! Hope you had a FABULOUS thanksgiving. I had thee best! My cousin's slept over and we stayed up until 3 am. Then, we woke up at 6:30 am to go black friday shopping ((:

So, again sorry about it. Writer's block. -_-

my next story will be about Claire and Cam but He cheats on her, & blah, blah, blah. Promise it'll be interesting. :]

xoxo,  
claudinewashere


End file.
